1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to performing read operations on memory.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical sense operation to measure the data stored in a memory cell indicates only whether the memory cell stores a threshold voltage is within one of several threshold voltage ranges representing different data values. As a result, additional sense operations are required to measure not just the particular threshold voltage range corresponding to the memory cell, but whether the memory cell stores a threshold voltage that is relatively close to an extreme end of the threshold voltage range. A memory cell that stores such a threshold voltage is more likely to be misread as storing data corresponding to the adjacent threshold voltage range.
Such error correction data, also referred to as soft information, is used to determine when the result of a sensing operation on a memory cell is more likely to contain an incorrect result. However, the measurement of soft data increases read latency, because of the additional sense operations required.